This project is aimed at examining the pulsability of growth hormone secretion during pregnancy using a specific antibody to growth hormone that does not crossreact with placental lactogen. Twenty four hour profiles of growth hormone and IGF-I along with metabolic fuel measurements will be made and their relationships defined.